Trouble At The Work Place
by YungQ94
Summary: You think you hate your job. Three words reviewers; Video Game Characters. Explore these lovely drabbles of certain video game characters who just hate there job. Keeping it MK but I'll be going to other genres as well. Feel free to request games. T for language
1. Trouble at the Work Place

Trouble at the Work Place

Do you guys hate your job? Well at least your job is not like the jobs of these MK characters. Just random interactions around MK reflecting what the MK peeps do in their work environment. (Lin Kuei, Special Forces, Black Dragon, etc). These interactions will not specifically MK2011 but other games as well; do not worry, I'll label them. Anyway, first stop MK9!

Another tournament and Kitana was getting sick of it. Nine of these tournaments and it was the same result; somebody would step up and get absolutely destroyed by Goro. Of course, Kitana did not understand why she would have to attend these damn things anyway. Shang Tsung was completely capable of defending himself, old man her ass. However, Kitana held her tongue so she would not upset Father, but by the Elder Gods, it was hard. The people she worked with, the revealing garment she had to wear, the constant bloodshed she had to watch. To put it simply, Kitana hated her job. At least she had Jade, her loyal servant and friend, to keep her company. However, Jade was acting stranger by the day. Making remarks about Kitana's "Very sexy" outfit, or how her breasts would hurt sometimes and needed Kitana to rub them. Whatever, this was the last tournament she and Jade had to attend and then it would finally be over.

The American fighter had just finished his match with the Tarkatan general Baraka and was gloating about like some sort of fool. Kitana waited patiently for Shang Tsung to command, "Finish Him!" so she could finally take off these damn heels. However, the command was not spoken and Kitana was getting impatient. Kitana leaned over to see if Shang Tsung was aware of the fact that the match had ended. As Kitana was about to speak Shang's name she heard a snore come from him. Shang Tsung was sleeping! The old sorcerer had his arm on his throne propping his head up so he could sleep like a spoiled infant. Of all times, damnit it was almost lunch break! "You are not going to hold up lunch break again old man!" Kitana thought. Kitana casually slapped Shang Tsung's arm from under him and his head hit the arm of the throne with a loud 'BONK!' waking him up instantly.

"What, what!?" Shang Tsung exclaimed to no one in particular, "Finish her!"

"Him, sir" Kitana replied.

"Yes of course! Finish him!"

"Sorry broham but that ain't me dawg. I just got this suit, I don't want Snaggle-tooth's blood all over me." Johnny said.

"Very well" Shang Tsung retorted, "We shall continue this tournament tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed." Shang Tsung waved his hand to signal for the guards to pick up the unconscious Baraka. With that out of the way, Shang Tsung stood up and made his exit to the cafeteria along with Kitana and Jade.

"Had a nice nap sorcerer?" Jade quipped. Kitana silently giggled.

"Shut up," Shang angrily replied, "I did not get that much sleep last night."

"But you went to bed at 9:30 like you always do sir." Kitana said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Look," Shang angrily said, "Just eat your lunch before I have you two give me a long sponge bath." Both female assassins shut their mouths instantly. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and prepare your new co-worker for battle tomorrow. Goodnight ladies."

Shang Tsung strolled out of the cafeteria area and left the two friends to go get their meals. Once Kitana and Jade acquired their meals, they sat down and began talking about today's events. Shortly, after Reptile joined them at the table with his own tray. However, Reptile was not hungry for the time being and pushed his tray away and but his head down on the table. Kitana took notice of this and decided to see what the problem with their Reptilian friend.

"Hey what's the matter Reptile?" Kitana asked.

Reptile replied, "Well, I losssst today and I got hit in the nutssss. I can barely walk or eat. On top of that, being the only Saurian here is making me seriously depressssssed."

Jade patted Reptile on the back and said, "Buck up there kiddo! This is the finally tournament meaning if that if we win we don't have to keep doing this for long. Plus you can have your race restored."

"Winning sounds easier said than done. I mean that guy tore through me and Baraka without breaking a sweat."

"You mean that wretched human with the dark eyes!" Baraka shouted as he sat down slowly with a ice bag on his balls and his head. "I swear I'll kill him one of these days!"

"You sound like a typical villain Baraka" Jade said as she chuckled.

"Oh look who's talking! All you and the princess over there have to do is stand there and look pretty. Half the time you can't even do that right!" Baraka said.

Jade took her magical pole and extended it to the point where it hit Baraka square in his private part. Baraka fell back from the chair onto the floor holding himself and shouting obscenities. Jade was ready to continue the attack on the fallen soldier but Kitana stopped her friend.

"Now Jade you know Baraka didn't mean what he said. We both know damn well that we look beautiful all the time."

"Ain't that the truth!" One of the mask guards says earning him a couple of laughs and a giggle from Kitana.

"Besides we're all a little stressed out is all. This is the last tournament, if we start cracking under pressure then we'll have to do it again. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will not let that happen!"

The room erupted into cheers and applause. "Well at least I boosted some moral around here," Kitana thought to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts when Jade hugged her.

"I don't know what I would do without your wisdom dear friend." Jade said.

Kitana replied, "Hey it's nothing to think about Jade, I'm just here to help is all."

"Well you are doing a fantastic job Kitana."

The two friends stood there enjoying each other's embrace. Suddenly, Kitana felt a low sucking wind around her ear. Was, was Jade sniffing her hair?

"I gotta go!" Kitana pushed Jade off her and hurriedly went to her room and closed the door behind her. "Why was Jade sniffing my hair? Did it stink?" Kitana sniffed her hair and it smelled of Edenian fruit, as it always did. Was Jade a lesbian? Kitana immediately shook the idea out of her head and took a bath. She followed up by brushing her hair and going to sleep. One day down, two more days of this hellhole job to go. Soon she would finally rule alongside her father and never sever for that shape-shifting pervert.

Meanwhile, in the empty cafeteria Jade, and Reptile we're playing cards.

Reptile broke up the silence by saying, "So you haven't told her of how you felt yet?"

Jade sighed and said, "Of course I haven't. It's so hard to do so! I mean she's princess of Outworld for Elder God's sake! I'm just,"

Reptile finished Jade's sentence. "Part of the royal family also."

"Of course I know that Reptile!" Jade retorted as she set down her cards, "I'm just afraid of what people would think if I did get in a relationship with her. Isn't that sort of behavior frowned down upon?"

"Ya damn right ya carpet muncher." Baraka stated.

Jade glared at Baraka who was still on the floor holding his manhood. Jade replied, "Why are you still here?"

"If you would recall, Jade, I was viciously struck in my special place twice in one day and cannot walk."

"And whose fault is that?"

"The asshole in green of course."

"Hey!" Reptile said.

Baraka chuckled, "Reptile you dumbass I'm talking about our female counterpart over here. For what it's worth you confused homo, you shouldn't care what people think of your relationship. Love whomever you want to love. Besides, you've been trained to kill people, if they don't like it put that training to use."

Jade replied, "You know that actually helps. Never thought I say this ever but, thank you Overbite."

"Anytime carpet muncher."

Jade stood up and stretched her arms and said, "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight and wish me luck." Both Baraka and Reptile acknowledge her leave with a goodbye. Reptile also stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Wait a damn minute you're not going to help me to my room!" Baraka shouted.

Reptile replied, "Well you're not exactly the lightest thing to carry Barry." laughs at his pun, "Listen just hold out tomorrow, hopefully you'll be able to walk by then." Reptile turned off the lights in the cafeteria and headed to his room leaving Baraka in his lonesome. Baraka merely grumbled and tried to drift off to sleep on the cold concrete floor. He would have gone to sleep sooner if it was not for two guards having a late night intercourse session for an hour and a half outside the cafeteria window. Baraka hated his job so much.

A/N so I lied, even though MK is gonna be the main focus I'll jump to other genres as well cause fuck it, this is fanfiction :D. If you have any requests just tell me alright, thanks.


	2. TATW: Resident Evil Collateral

TATW: Resident Evil Collateral

*Taking a step back from fighting games real quick. This is not meant to troll Jill fans*

I sighed. Well I mentally sighed. My body was not mine anymore. Ever since Wesker kidnapped me and turned me into his personal slave, I've lost all control of my body. Whatever Wesker's will was I had to follow it thanks to this red spider device on her chest.

At first I loathed the man inside my own head. But that was a year ago. I still hate him with my own guts but I am just tired of screaming my head off when no one can hear me.

Still, being Wesker's apprentice isn't all that bad. It down right sucks. The lower parts of hell would be jealous of how cruel Wesker treats me. First compliant is my new blonde hair. Never in my life have I wanted to go blonde. I even remember telling Wesker while we worked with STARS that I would never dye my hair that color. Now I look like some California beach bimbo. On top of that Wesker is also blond so now we look like the f*cking Wonder twins!

There was also the suit. My body might not belong to me but I still have my senses say for example touch. This "suit" is the tightest type of clothing I have ever worn. I can't even grasp how Wesker fights or even moves in his all black leather lap coat and pants. So why out this VERY tight body suit on me? It was tight, showed too much cleavage for my taste and it made my butt too big. I was more of a slutty secretary than an "apprentice."

I mentally sighed again. If the suit and hair weren't enough to convinced anyone that my life sucks here are some reasons why it does suck. Wesker likes to fondle me sometimes for no reason. He would pinch my butt or give my boobs a feel out of nowhere. Wesker hasn't tried to have sex with me. Well at least not yet anyway, thank God. Wesker claims that these fondling sessions are tests to see if I have any voluntary reflexes left/ If I did he wouldn't have his sunglasses on; much less a head even.

"Come Jillian, we have important samples to remove from this location." Wesker stated.

Bullshit.

In this vast continent of Africa, the local militia had somehow managed to establish a gambling arena. These village people needed food not gambling chips and empty pockets. Didn't matter, the "Complete Global Saturation" thing Wesker was doing in Africa wouldn't have need of gambling arenas, much less living things.

The gambling center was shady as hell. A general dark and bleak place with (I'm not racist mind you dark men smoking or shouting or laughing. Scantily clad women waited to be used for sexual desires of the men: at a price of course.

Wesker and I passed through a curtain and met with some overweight man and two other men carrying guns around a large table in the black, dim-light room. Shortly after we arrived to the room, two other men made their way in (with bodyguards of course). One man had sunglasses and a black suit with a company logo stating G Corporation. The other man had a scruffy beard and a black dragon tattoo on both of his arms. What stood out about the Blackbeard look alike was his sliver face plate and glowing red, right eye. After brief greetings we're established, the poker game began. The prize for such a game was a hefty fine of 4 million dollars.

If anybody was wondering, why a top "scientist" at Umbrella was gambling away 100,000 dollars then boy do I have a tale to tell them.

About three nights ago Wesker got hammered drunk after a failed experiment (probably an experiment to make more hair gel, hehe). During his drunken state he called Umbrella demanding more money. A bunch of stuff was said by Wesker involving mothers, and Dan's ex-wife. Having heard enough of Wesker's insults, the Umbrella representative cut Wesker off of his funds and ended the call with a final, "F*ck you Wesker, you're pitiful!"

Anyway back to the present, the game of poker ended after an hour of playing. The winner was the G Corporation guy. After retrieving the case, the overweight man asked him what he was going to do with the winnings. The shaded man simply replied, "Reviving the Devil," and left. The laser face man paid his debt and left obviously disappointed in the lose. Wesker, however, had a 450,000 dollar debt to pay.

"Now Mr.- Wesker was it?" the overweight man questioned.

"That is correct." Wesker said as a bodyguard pointed a gun at him while the other guard pointed a gun at me.

"You cannot simply leave without paying Mr. Wesker."

"That's fine. However, I have a better deal."

Here comes the part where everybody dies by mine and Wesker's hand. Wesker stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "How about I offer my apprentice to you."

What!?

The overweight man stroked his beard and responded, "Well I have many women. What makes your white-washed female so different?"

"I'll let actions speak louder than words."

Wesker turned me around and lifted my cloak to reveal… my butt. Why?! This suit is already tight, I don't need other men gawking at me all the time! Wesker turned me back around and all three men were practically drooling.

The overweight man sucked up his saliva and stated, "Ok, your payment can be repaid with this fine girl. Unfortunately I still need 10,000 dollars from you for entry fees."

"That's fine. I just need to have a word with my associate."

"Don't take too long."

F*ck you Wesker! You greasy-haired, no good, Tyrant thumping assh*le!

"Now Jillian, I do not want you to kill these men. I want you to service them until they are dry of their fluids. I only want you to do this because I need you to distract them while I take care of other business. Understood?:

"Yes my master." My body responded.

"Excellent" Wesker glanced back at the three black men who were stretching. "Also Jillian, these are three black men. I don't know how sexually active you are Jill but… Let me put it this way," Wesker pulled down his shades and said, "you will not survive."

Wait, what?

"She's all yours."

Wesker pushed me into the arms of the three men who had Cheshire-like grins all across their faces. My body had its regular poker face on but the me that's in my mind was shaking in fear. 'Please be gentle,' is what I wanted to say.

*Three days later in a hospital*

"Good news Jillian. While you we're getting ravaged by those men, I managed to steal all of the money from the gambling arena's main fault. We now have enough to continue the Complete Global Saturation program. Further good news is that the doctor said you should be able to walk to two to three days. The bad news is that you contracted a minor STD. However, that can be cured so you're in the clear for that. The main plan that night was to extract all the money in the first place. Your body was the greatest distraction to use at the time and for that, I must thank you for your cooperation. But as always, it was in your best interest to assist me."

Wesker stood up, left the room, and stated for me to return to work tomorrow in a wheelchair if I had to. As I looked out the window to the sunny day from my hospital bed, I had a lot to think about.

Like how I f*cking hate this continent.

And how much I f*cking hate Wesker.

And finally on how much I f*cking hate my "job".


	3. TATW: Introduction to Street Fighter

TATW: Introduction to Street Fighter

Being well known dictator for this organization is a b*tchin good job. I have 8 girls dressed up in sexy tie-leotards surrounding me, get to travel where I please, and hell, I even got the greatest dentist in the world. However, if it is one thing about this dictator business that sucks is my employees. They are God-awful.

First off, let's start with the boxer. His skills are top notch when it comes to beating someone's skull in. When it came to smarts, I doubt that he even posses a high school diploma. It's like he does stuff just to do it without any reason. I remember this one time when we went to India, this guy goes off and knocks out an elephant for pure shits and giggles. I mean all we did was set up some probes and this mother*cker kills an elephant. The locals we're extremely pissed. Besides all this man cares about is his paycheck. "Time to get paid!," or "Gimme all yer cash!" is all he cares about. When I rule the world he's the first to go.

My next, "employee" is a Spanish ninja. Pretty cool on paper right? Hell no! I swear on my pearly white teeth this man is both gay and insane. Nothing's wrong with being gay but stop having everyone guess what your sexuality is damnit! Other than that, this guy s practically obsessed with his self image. Always going to the spa everyday to fix any little thing. If mirrors didn't exist then he would probably get more things done here at this organization. Ironically enough he wears a mask to "conceal" his beauty from ugly eyes. Not to mention he has long nails for some reason. Need to get them b*tches filed if you ask me. Oh! I forgot to mention how he has the nerve to call me the most hideous man he has ever seen. That homosexual doesn't know a damn thing! B*tches think I'm cute. At least my dolls do… when I order them to tell me…

Next on this shit-list is the so called King of Muay Thai. He is the second guy I can tolerate in this whole organization. The first is Mike, the guy who makes my coffee. Satan bless that man. Anyway, this "King" lost a tournament to some hobo with a red headband awhile back. He was so salty that he joned my organization. After he did that, it took him 13 years to find the same hobo and get his rematch. The match ended with it in a tie. Good for him to restore his pride. Oh wait, his traveling expenses resulted n over 1 billion dollars total. Had to kill a f*ck ton of bankers to pay the IRS back. I do not f*ck with two people on this planet: Red headed demons and the IRS. Besides all of that, the King mostly keeps to himself. In addition, did I mention he has a pet Tiger hanging around? He needs to get a damn litter box for that buffet eating, over-grown cat.

Last but not least, Korean slut. I don't think I've ever seen a woman put down that much food in the cafeteria like a pig and still be able to kill a congressmen in France. Along with her big appetite, she is also a huge douche bag. She likes to humiliate anybody she comes into contact with. "For the lols" as she would say. I remember she stole the "King's" tiger and hid it in a random soldier's locker. I'm still paying Jim's family worker's comp for his injuries. The only reason I can grasp why she causes so much f*ckery is the fact that she has that special eye 15 gave her. With all that power she thinks she all big shit. With that huge ego she likes to f*ck with me the most since I'm top dog. Always playing pranks or quoting me whenever I give a command. The other day I asked if she murdered the Brazilian commander like I asked and she responded, "Of course!" f that b*tch wasn't so necessary in my plans I would have murdered her in her sleep by now.

Sigh. I thought being head of Shadoloo would excuse me from such nonsense. These four imbeciles are a waste of my time but I need them for would domination. It is my job to ensure that my plans are seen through the end. However, if my name isn't Major Bison I would have to say, I hate my job.

**A/N: I know Juri doesn't work for Shadaloo but I was playing a lot of SFXT at the time haha.**


	4. TATW: In The Making

TATW: MK in the Making

In the throne room, Shao Khan was daydreaming in his throne about ruling all the realms. First, he had to rid the world of those Earthrealm defenders. They were the only thing making his job complicated; that, and indoor plumbing, you would think with four arms Shokans would be the best damn plumbers in the universe.

Shao Khan's train of thought was lost when he heard the double doors of the throne room open.

"Who dares-"

Before Shao Khan could finish his whole, "I'm a badass, what are you doing in my throne room unannounced" speech, he was held in a tight hug by his daughter (ha you thought I was gonna say Kitana. Nope) Mileena.

"Hi daddy!"

Mileena exclaimed. She pulled down her mask and pecked Shao Khan on the cheek with her razor sharp teeth. This act of "affection" earned a trickle of blood to run down Shao Khan's cheek.

Shao Khan casually wiped the string of blood with his thumb and stated, "Now baby girl what did I tell you about kissing?"

"It makes daddy bleed." Mileena stated. "Just like me!"

Shao Khan chuckled, "Yes well your bleeding is something else. Anyway, what have you been up to squirt?"

Mileena tapped her finger against her chin and said, "Well I killed this human man in Earthrealm because he was touching my no-no parts and before he died he said, 'Help me mama!' before I ripped his read off and I just wanted to ask you what's a mama?"

"Well a mother is a female who has children."

"Wow! Where do children come from?"

"They come from… um… flesh pits!"

"Wow so just like me!?"

"Just like you my darling princess."

Mileena hoped onto Shao Khan's knee and asked, "Daddy how was I born?"

The memories of Mileena "birth" flooded Shao Khan's mind at a rushing pace. He remembered how Mileena was created all too well.

Shao Khan walked down the stairs to the flesh pits greeted with his right hand man awaiting his arrival.

"My Lord, the creation process is ready to begin. Did you retrieve the samples?"

Upstairs in Kitana's room we see a pale and weakened Kitana in her bed.

"Ugh I feel so weak and drowsy. I feel as if someone's taken all my blood while I was sleeping."

Shao Khan held up the bow containing the dozen blood vials of Kitana's blood and stated, "Got them right here."

"Excellent." Shang Tsung took the box from Shao Khan and set it on a table. "Ok my Lord this how the process works: I take a vial of Kitana's blood, mix it with one of my souls and maybe another item to suit your new warrior. Finally, I pour it in the flesh pits and out pops out a loyal daughter for you."

Shao Khan nodded and responded with, "Superb, begin with the procedure, hopefully this will not disappoint such as your attempts to take Earthrealm in that last tournament."

"Right, as you wish my Lord."

Shang Tsung opened the brief case of Kitana's blood and took a vial from its one of many holders. Next, the sorcerer took a large sized thing, about a length of a muscular man's arm dripping with green blood, took a soul out of his chest, and dropped all three items into the flesh pits. Shang Tsung took a couple of steps back before the flesh pits finally opened up releasing steam from the gaping hole. After a few more moments of fumbling the flesh pits finally opened up releasing steam spreading across the room. Once the steam cleared, a feminine figure stood above the flesh pits on a silver platform. The evil tyrant was finally able to admire his new heiress for her jet-black hair, yellow cat like eyes and green skin... what?

"Papri!" The scaly green female called out to the two confused gentlemen.

The duo didn't quite give a response they just looked forward in awe. Without warning, the green lizard type creature shot out an extremely long pink tongue at the two licking both of them across their cheeks. After she was finished she simply grinned back at her two creators.

Shao Khan was the first to speak, "What the hell!?"

"What?" Shang Tsung replied.

"What? What the hell is this shit!? Why the hell does it took like goddamn Reptile!?"

Elsewhere in the cafeteria where Baraka and Jade we're having breakfast.

"So you chopped off his nuts off while he jumped over you?" Jade said as she cracked a walnut with her pole.

"Hey, he jumped, I slashed, he's now a pink haired female. Not my fault. Hey, I smell Reptile, morning Gree- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What? Oh my Shinnok! Reptile what happen to your arm!?

Reptile exclaimed while holding his missing right arm, "Does it look like I know what the fuck happened!? Someone took my arm while I was sleeping!"

Back at the flesh pits Shang replied, "Details aren't important."

"Whatever man, just get rid of it- Wait, where did it go?"

For a moment, both boss and employee looked around for the bastardize Zaterrean. Suddenly, a whoosh sound was heard on the ceiling where both men looked up instantaneously to see the lizard-like girl. With the speed of Kenyans, "Mileena" jumped on Shao Khan's shoulders and began biting him.

"Daddi let's play!"

"AAAH! Kill it! Murder it with magic!"

"Hold on my Lord!" Shang Tsung then shot a fiery skull at the creatures back knocking it to the floor.

"Oww! Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"I'm not your father, you peasant!" Shao Khan exclaimed as he smashed its face in with his hammer.

Shao Khan took a few more breathes until he said, "What the hell man!? I almost died!"

"Oh my fault, next time I'll warn you the next time one of my creations will attack you."

"Good, otherwise I'll back hand you next time."

"Sir I was being- ugh. I'll fire up the next trial."

Skipping through the process till the very end cause fuck writing that out again. The opening of the flesh pits opened and steam clouded the two men's vision. Once the hot mist cleared, a blond woman resembling Jade's hairstyle was present before them on a silver platform. From head to toe this woman looked as if she was sculpted from Raiden himself. A tone body with a fit stomach, juicy, bouncy flesh mounds on her chest, a cute waist, thick ass in shape, makes you want to do a double take... Sorry, lost myself in a musical moment. Resuming with the story, Shang Tsung was in such complete awe that his mouth was hanging open; Shao Khan however, was not impressed.

"Ok seriously, that does not even resemble my underling daughter! Did you put some of Jade's blood in there or something?"

A couple of days ago in the kitchen where Kitana is cutting a piece of meat for her meal.

""Centaur meat for lunch, yayyy!"

However, Kitana's knife moved closer to Kitana's finger making a small cut.

"Ow!"

Kitana held up her finger with the small orb of blood oozing out of the wound. She reached for a napkin yet something warm and wet occupied her finger. Kitana snapped her head to the right to see Jade sucking on her finger.

"Oh! Jade you scared me."

"Sorhey."

"Yeah well um thanks." Kitana was trying her best not to come into eye contact with any of the stares coming into their direction. Her attention was thrown askew when she felt a slimy, flexible object rubbing her head to view Jade licking her finger.

Finally noticing Kitana's confused glare, Jade stopped licking Kitana's finger in mid-stroke.

"Um, sorry."

A very awkward moment passes until Scorpion walks by and says, "Fucking homos."

"I have no idea how Jade's DNA got in there. However, my liege, look at how exquisite she looks!"

On cue, the woman licks her lips and gives a sexy sigh.

"I see, get rid of it."

"What!?"

"I already own at least two thousand down in the basement. Now get rid of, oh shit where she go!?"

Shao Khan and Shang Tsung's first reaction was to look up but they were both wrong. It was until Shao Khan felt a tugging at his belt that he notices the woman.

"Mmm, master I wish to service you."

"What the- No, no!" Shao Khan desperately tried to push the blond woman's head away from his junk but her neck had the strength of a Shokan. "How the heel did you even crawl over here so fast!?"

Shang Tsung replied, "Maybe she has strong knees!" Proceeds to slap his knee.

Shao Khan was still struggling with the sex slave but he still had time to shoot Shang a "shut the fuck up" glare. To follow up on his glare, Shao stuck his hand out taking several souls from Shang reverting the sorcerer into a writhing old man.

"Oooooh. Where am I? Oh that broad has a fine set of bombs on her! Mind dropping them on my Hiroshima baby!?"

"Why do I even have you around? What are we advertising our harlot's now?"

"What? We're advertising whores again? Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"No you senile old man! We are not adverti- wait a minute, that's it! Will use this women to advertise sex appeal to those who want to watch or even enter the tournaments! That is brilliant hahahaha!"

Shao Khan, however, was having a conversation with a test tube and the blond subject had managed to put his business in her mouth.

"I am going to need two hammers for this. Damnit Shang set up the next experiment! You down here! Uh, keep doing what you are doing.

After many failed attempts and a huge pile of bodies later, Shao Khan was getting extremely angered.

"Uurrrrgh aack." Wailed the deformed experiment that had went from a blue dressed nun with blond hair into this grotesque bubbly form thing.

"That doesn't, what the, ARRRRGGH! Sorcerer are you trying to get yourself killed!? Because I WILL END Y-"

"Watermelon's are for your feet silly."

"... I can't even, AAAAAH!" Shao Khan shoots out a cluster of souls to return old man Shang Tsung back to his youth. "Shang Tsung destroy-"

"On it Shao."

Before Shao Khan could question the sorcerer's tongue, Shang Tsung pulled out a RPG from under the table and blew up his grotesque experiment making bits and pieces fly all over the lab.

Shao Khan wiped of an eyeball from his helmet before he spoke, "Shang Tsung you have failed me for the last time."

"Me!? Motherfucker you're the one who turned me into an old man and you're saying I'm fucking up!? Without me, this operation would all go to shit!"

"Wha, huh, what?" Shao Khan was completely baffled that Shang Tsung actually talked back to him! "Hey! I am capable of making a warrior on my own just fine! I don't need you!"

"Oh, oh! Are you talking about Skarlet, the one only warrior around here with a speech impediment!?"

"Just because she can't read or talk doesn't mean anything... Back to my point, you are a danger to my takeover (company). I think it is best you leave before I have some Tarkatans tear you limb from limb."

"Yeah, that's fair. Fire the guy who runs everything behind the scenes." Shang starts to walk away from the evil tyrant. "I think I'll go talk to Raiden about the underground entrance to this piece of shit castle."

Shao Khan gasps and pulls out his hammer from thin air and exclaims, "Well you can die here with your failed experiments!"

In that split second, Shao launched his war hammer at the sorcerer's head. Fortunately, for Shang, a Tarkatan soldier (Keith I think) opened the laboratory door at the right time to provide a shield for Shang Tsung. After the hammer connected with poor Keith's face, Shang threw his fresh corpse near the round table knocking the body and the last blood sample into the flesh pits.

"You just tried to- RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shang Tsung launched himself at his former boss spearing him through some test tubes. Shang got in a few good jabs until Shao booted Shang across the room near the already bubbling flesh pit. Following up on the boot, Shao Khan cleared the space between him and Shang in one leap while bringing his war hammer on Shang's head. Lifting Shang up with one arm, Shao delivered a head butt so vicious that it knocked out at least two souls out of Shang's mouth.

The pair had moved away from the flesh pits to continue their fight yet both were unaware of the two souls falling into the flesh pits. The mix ingredients such as the dead Tarkatan, Kitana's blood sample and the two souls created a violent reaction creating a mini earthquake within the laboratory. The duo finally noticed the violent shaking of the lab and both jumped behind an over turned table just before the violent burst of steam slathered itself across the lab.

Once the steam seem to amble out of the room, both men cautiously looked up over their make shift shield and grasped. Standing before them was a woman reflecting the image of Kitana's features with a different set of features of her own. She had jet-black hair coming down to her waist, golden cat-like eyes, razor sharp Tarkatan teeth, exquisite breasts, rock hard abs, a small waist and long, slender legs to complete the package.

"Wow." Shao Khan gaped.

"After all that fighting and failure this is our product? What ironic beauty, both beauty and beast. My Lord, I think we've created your heiress."

Both gentlemen stepped out from there make shift cover and stood before the newly created female, Mileena. Shao Khan boldly touched his new daughter's cheeks cause her to give a slight purr. Shao Khan was pleased with the result and said, "Excellent. Do you acknowledge your loyalty to me and only me, my daughter Mileena?"

Mileena looked up at her father and responded, "Yes Daddy."

Shao Khan smiled yet he had one more thing to test, "Prove your loyalty and break this man's back." Shao Khan commanded as he pointed at a surprised Shang Tsung.

Mileena eyes sparkled at her opportunity to please her father teleported behind the sorcerer and lift him up with amazing strength then bringing down Shang Tsung on her kneecap.

While Shang Tsung was withering in pain from the explosive knee drop, Shao Khan was applauding his daughter earning a bigger grin from Mileena. "Impressive, I've seen enough. Mileena come with me so that we can get you clothed in proper attire. Also Shang Tsung," You ain't ready for the reference. You do not deserve the reference. I'm going to drop the reference anyway. "I was wondering what would break first: your experiments, or you. Anyway, after you finishing slithering on the floor like that, your penalty for questioning me is cleaning the Shokan AND Centaur bathrooms for one week."

With that, both father and daughter walked up the stairs leaving the broken in half Shang Tsung with his thoughts. Well one thought really, "I hate my damn job."

Back in the present, Mileena has heard the whole story of her "birth" and asks, "Daddy what's a motherfucker?"

Shao Khan replied, "I honestly have no idea. I think it's some sort of Earthrealm lingo. Anyway, carry on with your day sweet heart."

"Ok Daddy!" Mileena hops off Shao Khans lap and walks out into the hall. Down the hall was a preoccupied Shang Tsung reading a document, which had his full attention focused on it didn't even notice Mileena. That didn't stop Mileena from saying, "Hello Mommy!"

"Hello Mistake." Shang Tsung said while he continued walking.

"Hmm, ok well love you too motherfucker!"

A/N: Thus ends this chapter. What comes next in the TATW series? Street Fighter, Tekken, more MK and even some Star Wars? Still taking requests by the way :D


	5. TATW: Mishima Recall

TATW: Mishima Recall

After the events of the third Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima had tried to kill his grandson Jin Kazama to study the mystic power of the Devil Gene. Unfortunately, the bastard son of Kazuya Mishima slammed his head into a wall, turned into a winged beast and flew away before he could end Jin's Life.

At the top of the research facility, Heihachi stood with his robe at his waist, covered in bruises and not making a sound. The elite Mishima Zaibatsu guards stood patiently to receive their boss's next order.

Heihachi slowly raised his head and gave his command, "Find him. Find Jin Kazama. Alive, 10 million; Dead 50 million."

The four guards slammed their fists into their chest plate and left the research facility to carry out their task in silence. However, the helicopter ride was different altogether.

"50 million dollars!?" Chief exclaimed.

"I can pay back my college loans!" cried Jeremy

"I can repay my credit card debt!" Stanley screamed.

"I can go to America and sniff coke off a stripper!" Tenma excitedly shouted.

The only sound echoing throughout the helicopter now was the helicopter blades themselves.

"Christ Tenma," Jeremy said.

"Don't judge me!" Tenma replied.

"Alright look, Mr. Heihachi was able to construct a Devil Gene scanner to specifically locate his grandson Jin Kazama." Chief started to explain, "An intense signal is directing us in that location of a warehouse right off the port. Mr. Heihachi was described the target to be weakened but do not let your guard down."

The other three Zaibatsu guards agreed in unison along with a loud bear growl. The four guards were perplexed by the sound because bears would not be on a helicopter, right?

Sure enough, Heihachi's "pet" bear Kuma reared his head to the guards with the pilot headset and helmet.

All three guards screamed out of fear yet Chief spoke up to say, "Will you ladies calm down! Kuma here is an expert pilot, how do you think he gets from place to place? He can't exactly drive or take a cab."

Tenma stammered, "B-B-But sir! Bears can't have a piloting license!"

Kuma calmly reached over, opened the glove compartment next to him and showed his piloting license to the crew between his bear claws.

"Oh." Tenma said.

Kuma let out a low growl subtitled, "Racist."

"Yeah no kidding, nice Afro in that picture though."

The four Zaibatsu guards were now at the warehouse where the scanner was practically blaring like an alarm clock. Chief explained as soon as his team touched ground, three men go in and search for Jin Kazama while the fourth, Tenma and the pilot stood guard to cover the perimeter in case of any stray bystanders. It was an, well quoting from Mr. Chaolan, excellent.

Chief signaled his team into the warehouse as smooth as possible. Upon entry, the Zaibatsu guards had located their target, Jin Kazama wearing a sweaty, slightly torn white dress shirt and dirty black slacks.  
His wounds from earlier had made him an extremely easy target.

All three guards took aim, began to squeeze the trigger and then a trophy was thrown. Utterly confused at the trophy resembling much of their employer, the three guards glanced at each other in confusion. Suddenly, Stanley was ferociously kicked by an unknown assailant sending Stanley and Jeremy flying through a window. Chief tried to fire a few shots from his silenced SMG yet the assailant kicked his gun from his hands. Upon a closer look, the assailant revealed a young man with goggles, pulled back orange hair and had on a pair of those cowboy leather things over his jeans. Grabbing Chief's arm, the young man brought his foot up, placed it on Chief's face and pushed making a little popping noise knocking Chief out.

By the time, the Zaibatsu guards returned to headquarters, Heihachi was casually sitting in his chair viewing the matches from the recent tournament.

"Yeah ladies, make it nasty."

Heihachi began to move his hand down south until he heard, "Excuse me sir."

Heihachi quickly pulled his hand from his crotch and exclaimed, "What is it!? Can't you see I'm busy! Wait, what the hell happened to you guys?"

From left to right, a soaked Tenma, a cracked helmet Stanley along with a shattered visor Jeremy and Chief with his head facing the left all stood present at Heihachi's desk.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Chief was the first to speak yet he had to turn to his left to look his boss in the eye, "We were ambushed sir."

"How on Earth were my elite guards ambushed?"

Stanley spoke up, "Yeah him tell Tenma Mister!"

Everyone was highly confused at Stanley's outburst until Jeremy spoke up and said, "He has a mild concussion."

With the confusion cleared up, Tenma began his story, "Well sir, I was patrolling the area as usual and I happened to turn a corner and get punted into the water by an orange haired young man with goggles."

"Why were you not able to contact your team of the disturbance?"

"Well sir the equipment was fired. Also..."

"Yes?"

"I can't swim."

Heihachi was so distraught that he actually slammed his dome into the desk denting and cracking it slightly.

"You are an ELITE Mishima Zaibatsu guard! How are you not able to swim!?"

"Sir I'm sorry! The pamphlet didn't say anything about swimming so I thought I didn't have to worry about anything."

Heihachi squeezed the space between his eyeballs and asked, "Well what happened inside when you found my grandson?"

Chief began, "Well-"

"Trophy thrown was, looked it you like so were confused we! Orange then man hair kicked across Stanley room!"

... What did I just write?

Chief spoke up, "What Stanley said was that the assailant distracted us from our mission and took us down. Yet we have no knowledge why."

"Probably his gay lover," commented Jeremy.

"Hahaha our target likes to have butt fun with men!" exclaimed the surprising full sentence coming from Stanley.

Heihachi boomed, "Silence! You have all failed me meaning that my grandson is still alive with that power. Moreover, with that power he will be able to destroy the Zaibatsu leaving you dim wits out of a job! Now please, leave my office and attend to your wounds. This whole company has work to do."

The four guards saluted their employer and made their way out of Heihachi's office. Hopefully, the four guards would not have to deal with such a task again.

"Hey was our boss about to masturbate in there or what?" Tenma stated before Heihachi let out an overly frustrated shout.

Author's Note: Well this is the fifth chapter as you can tell. This was based off the Tekken 3 ending of Hwoarang so hope you guys enjoyed.

In the comments I noticed two requests by guests so I figure I address them here. To the first guest, Jade is a lesbo because its well, fanfiction ya know? Anyway a Red Dragon vs Black Dragon fic should be interesting so I'll start that.

To the second guest, I haven't played any DMC games but I did look up the Order of Sword for DMC4 and I do have an idea for that.

Stay tuned guys


	6. TATW: DMC Arms Dealer

TATW - DMC Arms Dealers

Sanctus, Royal priest of The Order of the Order, recently resurrected through the Ascension Ceremony felt at home with his rightful position at power once again.

That asshole Credo, pfft, the hell does he know about to power? Whining and complaining about using his sister as bait. Credo was lucky that he didn't use Kryie for other purposes. Heh heh heh.

All jokes aside there were bigger problems to attend to. For one, most of the Devil Arms that the Order had used to bring Sanctus back are gone. The main problem was that the Devil Arms in stock were not enough to create the all powerful Savior. In order to defeat that incompetent Dante and gain control of the entire world, Devil Arms were required. And he knew just how to get them.

Unfortunately, for the most powerful leader ever Sanctus always had to surround himself with the most obscure of lackeys. The most obscure of them were Agnus, his entrusted mad scientist. If he had been inclined to he would have thank Agnus for reviving him, but Sanctus decided to tell him never.

Sanctus went into Agnus's "lab" (cough basement cough) and could not find the scientist.

"Damnit Agnus if you value your life you better come out here now! What are these piles of papers?"

Using instinct over thought, Sanctus swept at the papers sending the sheets in different directions revealing a sleeping Agnus amongst them.

Waking up, Agnus panicked immediately blabbering, "Ah High Priest! I-I was just-"

Cut off by an elegant slap across the face, Sanctus replied, "Sleep again and you'll be buried forever. Now how goes the collection of the Devil Arms?"

Agnus adjusted his glasses and pulled out his notebook saying, "Well uh sir there is a non likely chance that we will not be getting any soon considering the interference of Dante and Nero. We are running out of options."

"You had better have come up with a solution soon Agnus. I am not a man of patience."

"Hmmm," Agnus then snaps his fingers, "we'll use our remaining Arms to open Hell gates to different dimensions immediately. There are bound to be Devils there."

"Excellent plan, summon the Knights so that I can inform them of my brilliant idea."

"But I came up-"

"Agnus do not pester me on such trivial details. If you'll excuse, I have an announcement to make to my servants." Sanctus then walked up the stairs with such Godlike affinity.

Agnus sat back down in his messed filled desk and silently thought to himself, 'I should quit. Well I would quit if not for the Godlike status.' Agnus sighed.

"I hate my job."

-

Sanctus stood behind the podium to grace the common worms of his presence. "My oh so loyal Holy Knights. It has come to my attention that we require more Devil Arms. To do so you shall go out in squadrons to different dimensions through the Hell Gates and find Devil Arms there. Any questions? Good! Now off you go then."

A Knight with horns on the side of his head stood and said, "Yeah um quick question, if we had enough Devil Arms to open Hell Gates and resurrect you, how come we do not have enough to repair our armor?"

Another Knight with a V shaped helmet stood up and chipped in, "Yeah my sword is ready to break at any moment. Plus Derek over there hasn't had his chest plate fixed in weeks."

The crowd turns over to Derek where his strapping chest was on display. "Despite my rock hard body it is rather chilly these past days."

Sanctus merely scoffed at their petty complaints and stated, "You are all missing the Grand picture. Once I obtain absolute power, you will all obtain power as well."

A Knight with a lowercase 't' design helmet stood up and said, "I think we're all a little powerful already. I mean I have glowing, demonic sword. What normal, and I put emphasis on this, normal person is gonna mess with this?"

'That pawn has a point,' Sanctus thought. 'I'll need to play among their whims if I get anything out of them.' Sanctus cleared his throat and said, "My loyal Knights you are indeed correct. I have been most unfair to you all. What say I throw in a reward  
of some sort for you hard working gents?" Each Knight leaned forward with more interest than before which curved the Priest's lips ever so upwards. "If I receive numerous Devil Arms to create the Savior I will up the rations for each soldier AND have women come for once you have return!" Why were his plans so Godlike?

The 'V' shaped helmet Knight slowly replied, "You mean, we, the Holy Knights will be able to have women in our quarters?"

A Knight with a Mohawk design stood up and shouted, "You mean we get to fuck bitches now!?"

The entire crowd turned to the excited Knight who looked around as if everyone else was crazy; he just wanted to know.

The High Priest Sanctus smirked at his silly pawn's question and said, "You thought we were just gonna talk to them about religion or something?"

At first nothing happened, all of the Knights were absolutely stunned. Then they just erupted into joyful cheer and celebration for the chance of some booty.

Taking the happiness in stride, Sanctus raised his arms and created several Hell Gates for the Knights to pass through. The Knights rushed through each Hell Gate with a new rebirth of joy to carry out Sanctus plan wonderfully. Soon he would have absolute power all thanks to "his" plan!

-

Dimension #1

Anna Williams practically had her rather large breasts on Kazuya's head as he tried oh so hard to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him. He wasn't flustered like any high school child per say, it's just it was distracting is all.

Obviously, she was bored out of her mind that at some point she poked Kazuya in the side of his ear asking, "How come you never go outside on your breaks?"

He swore such petty questions should never be directed to him. However, to prove that he wasn't a total workaholic, Kazuya stood up and exited the lab.

Honestly, Anna hadn't thought he would actually leave due to her silly question.

"Oh who cares, time to play some Angry Birds!"

Outside on the street Kazuya had been fiending for a hot dog, his personal guilty pleasure. Conveniently a hotdog stand in the middle of the second busiest section stood about thirty steps from him. Casually walking up to the vendor who seemed American (probably cause he was chubby) Kazuya held up two fingers and dug into his pocket for any loose change. All he had was a fifty, oh well, he would just have to buy some more.

When the vendor presented Kazuya with his hotdogs, Kazuya went to take them until his arm got chopped off by an incredibly large sword. A knight with a 'V' shaped helmet held his now detached arm in his hand. Before any protest was declared, the knight disappeared into a portal like opening leaving both men in utter confusion.

The chubby American spoke up and said, "Gee didn't think my hotdogs would cost an arm, now all I need is your leg!"

He slapped his knee and looked at Kazuya for any feedback. Kazuya blinked at the vendor's comment, took off his sunglasses and hit him with his signature laser to his body reducing the American into a pile of ash.

Taking the whole hotdog stand with him into the building Kazuya thought to himself, 'Delivery was a better option anyway.'

-

Dimension #2

How could he have birthed something so pathetic? Gouken you have truly pissed on the Shotokan style. Akuma looked at his so called son addressed as Ryu kneeling on the ground obviously outmatched to his Satsui No Hadou.

It was time to end this he had people to destroy and mountains to crush. Akuma raised his hand and said, "You're still a pup Ryu!"

Before he could deliver the killing blow, Akuma heard a loud swish behind him followed by searing pain. Looking back he saw a knight(?) carrying an ax and what appeared to be his arm! As quickly as he came  
he disappeared into portal perhaps to another world.

Akuma had lived to approximately a hundred years by now and nothing had greatly surprised him over the years until today. For a moment he had gained a sense of humanity within him as he uttered the words, "What the fu-"

"SHORYUKEN!"

-

Dimension #3

Quan Chi, the head honcho of the Netherrealm had both his subordinates Scorpion and Noob Saibot stand before him as he was ready to give out their assignments for today.

"Ok, to revive Sindel so that we may invade Earthrealm I'll be taking..." Scorpion was normally his right hand man but he got his ass handed to Noob's little brother. An executive decision was made when Quan Chi said, "Noob."

Scorpion was in disbelief while Noob let his shadow do a double fist pump. Scorpion angrily asked, "What the hell am I suppose to do!?"

Quan Chi thought for a sec before he said, "You can work the door."

"What!? We don't even have a damn door!"

"Oh come on Hanzo quit being so angry," Quan Chi said with his arms out shrugging almost, "I mean I need you to make sure no one makes it down here once the invasion starts. And with that attitude you won't be able to see any of the Queen's naked body when Noob and I go to revive her."

"We get to see some tits along the way!? Hahaha!" Noob high fives his shadow and the shadow does a crotch chop in Scorpion's direction.

"That's not fair! No one comes down here at all you st-"

Portal. Knight's Demonic Sword cuts Quan Chi's arm. He leaves without any questions asked. Come on did you really think something else was gonna happen?

"Argh my fucking arm!" Quan Chi said gripping his stump of an arm."

A few moments paced before Noob asked, "So we still going to look at some Queen tits or what?"

-

As the day progressed the Holy Knights had collected many Devil Arms from different dimensions.

One Knight had collected several Arms from little red winged devils. A smaller knight had thanked him and went off to slay a skeleton.

One Knight had cut off the Arm of a shirtless devil with huge black wings in another dimension. He almost didn't escape for a little girl with pigtails riding on a panda almost slaughtered him.

Overall, Devil Arms were collected and brunt back into the temple in front of their High Priest Sanctus.

Sanctus had been pleased as he had two brutes transport the severed Arms down into the basement for Argus to connect them to Savior. "My loyal Knights you have done oh so glorious today! You are all dismissed."

Before he could leave a Knight spoke up and asked, "What about the bitches?"

Sanctus turn backed and said, "My dear Knights you were supposed to have your females in the dimensions you were in. I thought I made that clear for I surely do not have the contacts to a brothel or anything. Seriously though, who needs sexual needs sexual relations when you have absolute power?"

With that the High Priest made his way to the basement. No one moved due to their shock or anger at Sanctus's words. A single thought could definitely be heard throughout the Sanctuary and it sounded like this: "I think I might go on strike."

_Author's Note: Holy hell I am so sorry Guest who had requested this fic. December I got so lazy with the fanfics haha. Anyway I probably messed up the story line or the design of the Knights or everything for that matter; I just hope it was funny considering I have never played these games before. Think of it as hostile embezzlement. Um, so yeah stay tuned for a MK one, later :D._


	7. TATW: Injustice A No Fly Zone

TATW Injustice: A No Fly Zone

Regime helicopter pilot Kyle Catcher was having a mild day. Patrolling Gotham City was anything but stellar yet Kyle preferred to be in the air rather than on the ground.

The streets of Gotham were getting crazier each day it seemed. Kyle had heard rumors that Super heroes and Super villains were fighting each other in Gotham. It was not only Gotham but in New Metropolis* other reports were heard claiming that citizens witnessed the Joker crashing through at least 20 stories of the New Metropolis building and still standing in one piece.

Kyle had blown that report because the report also said that Lex Luthor was fighting Joker and threw him off the building. Why on Earth would a billionaire such as Lex Luthor be involved with fighting scumbags like Joker? That was like saying Bruce Wayne was Batman and stopped criminals for a living. Totally unbelievable, right?

Kyle decided to take a break from patrolling and set the helicopter to autopilot next to a rooftop. However, it was not just any rooftop, this was THE rooftop where the famous Bat Signal shined its light into the night sky calling for Batman. Kyle used to be inspired by the signal, how one city depended on one man to fight its battles. Kyle wanted a similar future until Superman flew in, used his heat vision on his drill sergeant and commanded his squad to either join or die.

Kyle was so occupied with his thoughts that he almost missed Lex Luthor casually hover down onto the rooftop Kyle was hovering next to. Kyle did a surprised double take and took off his helmet. What the hell was Lex Luthor doing in a giant ass metal suit!? Also, why did he have his face exposed like that? Pretty sure that defeated the whole purpose of a giant suit?

Before questioning anything else, Kyle noticed a swarm of bats huddle together not too far away from Lex who merely smirked at the show. A moment later, Batman extended his cape to send the bats in different directions and landed on the rooftop with an intimidate stare directed at Lex. Kyle's jaw almost fell through the control board as he witnessed a hero and villain about to throw down.

"Must I remind you of my superiority?" Lex taunted as Batman said nothing in return. Suddenly, the two clashed on the rooftop trading blows and such.

Kyle was downright confused at this point. Why were these two fighting? Was that a satellite laser beam that just hit Batman!? How was he still alive and fighting!? In the mist of his questions, Kyle had almost forgotten to radio in superman of his findings.

Grabbing the radio Kyle said, "Regime Hawk 7 reporting to Superman, we have a situation on one of the rooftops n Gotham. Lex Luthor and Batman are currently fighting on the rooftop next to the Bat Signal, how do I precede sir?"

Superman replied, "Excellent. Send. In. A. Squad. To. Capture. The. Two."

Another voice, a feminine one to boot, moaned out, "Oh Superman!"

'Why is Superman speaking like that? Also, what are those loud popping noises in the background?' Kyle thought too himself.

"Uh ok sir but Lex Luthor has a satellite laser beam so it may take a while to detain him."

"Don't care. In the middle of going Up, Up and Away in an Amazon so do what you have too!" With that Superman ended the transmission.

Kyle set the radio down and stared into blank space. Kyle slammed his fist into the helicopter's door realizing what just happened. Superman was fucking Wonder Woman! The entire Regime had fantasized countless times just to get a look of that ass without the skirt. Damn Superman casually banging Wonder Woman and shit, now the Regime soldiers and Kyle had no chance what so ever to get with the goddess!

Kyle slammed his fist on the helicopter door again only this time the helicopter slammed back startling Kyle as the whole helicopter shook. Looking back at the rooftop, Kyle saw Lex Luthor hit Batman with a punch then followed up with a rushing body attack. When the hero got up, he jumped to avoid a rod blast and landed a jump kick followed with a three hit combo that resulted into a pop up. Batman punched the airborne Lex twice and then kicked Lex Luthor- Oh shit he was heading for the helicopter!

The impact from Lex's armored suit sent Kyle about the helicopter like a bouncy ball as the helicopter shook ferociously. Getting back into the pilot seat, Kyle saw Batman finish the combo with a jump kick, two batarangs in an upward slice, following a down swipe planting the two batarangs in the ground and a a mini explosion as Batman rolled away.

"That combo would have been nice if you two hadn't tried to kill me twice damnit!" Kyle shouted.

Kyle figured it was time to call for backup. Kyle radio in to Ryker's island for a detainment squad and said, "Regime Hawk 7 to detainment squad, I have a visual on Batman and Lex Luthor fighting in Gotham city requesting a squad immediately. Hostiles are armed and dangerous."

The guard must have been a rookie because his response was anything but professional. The guard responded, "We got our own problems here damnit! Gorilla Grodd is trying to break free and Black Adam showed up to fight Green Arrow for absolutely no reason at all! Who the hell breaks into a prison trying to fight someone!? Look, if we detain the situation- Is that a helicopter about to crash!? Sweet fu-!"

Kyle cut off the transmission disappointed at his failed attempt to reach backup. Kyle looked back at the rooftop only to see the two opponents just standing off not moving a muscle.

It did not last long however when Lex held up his hand and said, "This will enlighten you."

Batman replied with his first sentence of the fight saying, "You're sweating."

Kyle in the helicopter arched his eyebrows at Batman's reply and questioned with a much needed, "What?"

Suddenly the two sprinted at each other at full speed screaming out battle cries ready to collide with one another. Batman threw out a spinning roundhouse while Lex Luthor held up both of his mechanized hands to counter the blow. As the two forces collided, a huge bubble of blue and white energy expanded knocking the helicopter and pilot around as they both struggled to stay in the air. The force was so great that even the entire city had a black out!

In a hidden cryogenic lab, Mr. Freeze was moments away from resurrecting his beloved wife Nora. Mr. Freeze was in his custom-made suit and was sitting on an office chair next to a computer downloading something with an almost full green bar. Mr. Freeze had his helmet on Nora's pod while stroking it in anticipation for his wife's return.

"Finally," Mr. Freeze said, "my beloved we can be together after so long apart. What remains now is the downloading of the cure into this serum to finally bring you back to me. Only one more percent to go."

The green ninety-nine percent bar seemed to inch as slow as a snail yet Victor did not mind. Soon he would be reunited-

Blackout (I mean you already knew this was coming right?)

Mr. Freeze's red eyes illuminated through the darkness as he stared at the blank computer screen. He blinked once to register what had happened to see if this was really. As he plucked his helmet, Victor felt the blunt force off his nail and the ringing of the glass registering that everything was in fact a reality.

Calmly standing up, Victor placed a hand on the office chair before launching it across the room smashing against the wall. Victor got on his knees, reached for the sky in outstretched arms and yelled, "FUCKING MICROSOFT!"

"By Wonder Woman's tits what the hell was that!?" Kyle shouted.

From what he had heard, both Lex and Batman were human. So how were they able to recreate a freaking episode of Dragonball Z on a rooftop!? Did Lex Luthor just point at the ground and fire missiles from afar!? Where the hell did the three bats come from surrounding Batman!? This whole fight was starting to give Kyle a headache.

After Batman jumped over an energy blast from Lex Luthor's rod thing, Bats kicked him in the face followed up with two punches to the face and a roundhouse kick sending Lex towards the helicopter once again. This time however, Kyle was prepared as he jumped into the passenger seat to make the impact less painful. Getting back into the pilot seat, Kyle saw Batman jump and kick Lex while he was still in the air. On the ground, Bats did his double batarang combo with the mini explosion and roll only this time Batman pulled out another batarang launching it at the ground creating a large smoke bomb.

Batman turned for a sec to type something on his wrist then turned back with two stun rods in his hands. Shocking Lex Luthor in the neck, Batman followed up with a vicious knee to Luthor's chin making Kyle cringe from his viewpoint. Bats threw a batarang that exploded on impact and… was that? IS THAT THE!?

Alfred J. Pennyworth was a butler. He did

Butler things like serve tea, answer the door and clean knife wounds off his master's back whenever it called for it. However, Alfred was fortunate enough to do one thing no other butler could do: Drive the goddamn Batmobile! Alfred gripped the wheel with excitement as he boosted from the ramp of one roof to the other roof where Master Wayne was awaiting his arrival.

As Master Wayne performed a remarkable back flip over the car, Alfred could not help himself as he pumped his fist and shouted, "HAZZAH!"

As Lex Luthor was sent over the hood of the Batmobile Alfred thought to himself, 'I adore this job'.

That was the Batmobile, driving and running over Lex Luthor on a rooftop. Kyle was practically dumbfounded. How was the Batmobile, a LAND vehicle, able to make it onto a rooftop?

It did not matter it seemed for Lex Luthor was down for the count as he laid there sprawled out on the roof. Suddenly, Lex shot back up into a standing pose but quickly slumped to his knees.

Batman ordered the billionaire to, "Stay down," before he waved his cape and ran off the rooftop into a dark alley.

Kyle radio in his report to Superman first and was greeted with a loud, "UP! UP! AND AWWWWAAAY!" followed by an equally loud feminine moan.

Kyle radio in to the detainment squad at Ryker's when he heard the same guard yell, "Get your filthy hands off me you damn, dirty aIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" followed with several loud crunches and splats.

Kyle took control of the helicopter controls preparing to fly back to base.

He sighed and stated, "I hate my job".

Kyle's radio sprung to life with Superman's voice replying with, "Maybe you should retire, forever."

Kyle turned wide eyed as he looked to his left to see Superman charging at his helicopter at full speed.

Kyle mentally cursed to himself, 'Fucking super hearing'.

BONUS!

Kyle slammed his fist on the helicopter door again only this time the helicopter slammed back startling Kyle as the whole helicopter shook. Looking back at the rooftop, Kyle saw Lex Luthor hit Batman with a punch then followed up with a rushing body attack. When the hero got up, he jumped to avoid a rod blast and landed a jump kick followed with a three hit combo that resulted into a pop up. Batman punched the airborne Lex twice and then kicked Lex Luthor- Oh shit he was heading for the helicopter!

On impulse, Kyle lifted the helicopter up to avoid the impact and risk of crashing into the ground. High enough to avoid the impact, Lex sailed over to the other rooftop and cracked his back on the edge before he actual landing on the roof.

Lex screamed, "Oh my God! My back! My fucking back! I thought the helicopter was going to stay there but it didn't! Now my back is, OHH!"

Kyle looked at Lex in agony and looked back at Batman with a confused expression only to find the caped crusader running away from the rooftop and gliding some place into Gotham city. Kyle took the same initiative and began to fly back to base.

Kyle said to himself, "It's ok Kyle! A lot of work related accidents go, unreported," Kyle finished as he flew back to base.

*New Metropolis cause in the Injustice trailer it was destroyed

Author's Note: Well shit. That's really all I have to say from my absence from fanfiction. Gonna try to update a lot more and I swear on my mama's earrings I will write that Red Dragon vs Black Dragon TATW fic. Finally found an idea that will actually work.

In the spirit of Injustice I decided to write this since I've been playing the demo like crazy. I threw in my own little personal combos in there but overall I hope you enjoyed it all the same .


End file.
